


Wayfarer

by barrenD



Category: Mushishi, 虫师, 蟲师
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrenD/pseuds/barrenD
Kudos: 4





	Wayfarer

神无月之时，渔民满载。临海对望处，见一陋室，独留寂静。

一男子独坐屋檐下，手持一卷，细细品读。红叶随风落于卷上，此人微微颦眉挥手拂去。卷中所著图文详尽，于渔民可谓之天书，男子却甚感乐慰。

“医生，这是给您的礼物。阿爹说谢谢您治好了弟弟的病。”两幼童嬉笑奔至外廊，复又相携离去。廊檐下多了一筐蹦跳的活鱼。

不久，雨珠滴落。正适烤鱼饮酒。

银古在黄昏时走进化野的家。

“来得正好，银古。”化野正将一串鱼置于火炉上，神情专注。

银古放下背箱，席地而坐，宛若归家，自在如常。化野将盛着清酒的琉璃盏递给银古，银古接下，送至唇边。

“化野，一人于雨日饮酒，不觉无趣吗？”

“这不是有你一起嘛。”

“你知道我今日会来？”

“你今日不来，或许明日来。神无月过了，霜月或许会来。总有一日你的路费用尽，有事寻我，再或者我有求于你，你自然就来了。不是吗？你总会来的。”

化野扯下一块烧焦的鱼肉，一放进嘴里就立马吐出，龇牙咧嘴。“这次又是因为虫？”

“这次是因为……，鱼。”银古燃了一根虫烟。“不过，再烤下去要变成焦鱼干了。”

“你继续看笑话，今晚咱俩都要饿肚子。”化野皱着眉头重新串了两条鲜鱼。

“相信化野医生的手艺，不会让我失望。”

“喂，银古，吃了我的鱼，好歹免费送我一样你箱子里的藏品啊。”

银古吐出烟圈，“说过都是我工作需要用到的，你就不要再惦记了。”

“小气。”化野把烤得焦黄酥嫩的鱼推给银古，“吃了鱼赶紧走。”

“多谢招待，我开动了。”

雨停，月出。月色轻笼，烛心燃跳，别无他音。

“这雨说来就急急来，说走就匆匆走，也不打声招呼。”化野高举酒盏，对望胧月。

银古放下琉璃盏，“花开花谢，云卷云舒，雨落雨止，都是顺其自然。世间因其无常，方有意趣。”

“世事的确变化难测，指不定哪天就给人带来经济损失什么的。”化野倚着障子，侧头看了一眼银古。

晚风微漾，荡起青年银发，空气中飘来桔梗暗香。

“不曾带来惊喜吗？”

化野饮尽杯中酒，面露微笑，“嘛，也是有的。”

与志同道合者悠然闲话，玩笑也毫无隔阂。有时不多言，也能心领神会，实属难得。有人言：“万事唯赏月最令人逸兴盎然。”月当空悬，清酒一盅，挚友相伴。本长夜寂寥，举杯唯有邀明月。现下却闲然自得，内心慰藉舒朗，可谓意料之外，今夜之喜。

行踪不定，归期不明的虫师突然带回家的惊喜。

次日，天清气朗。庭院景致与昨日并无二致，心境却与昨日不同，总有一份念惜在怀。

化野醒来时银古带着他的背箱已经离开。

此时，扣门声传来。“化野医生，能帮忙看看我妻子的情况吗？她好像生病了。”

“好的，我马上就来。”化野拿上药箱，迅速出门。

临海小村，有一古朴庭院，群树杂立。化野医生妙手仁心，独身于此幽居数十载。偶有访客，唯银发青年而已。

“我来了，化野。”  
“哦，你来了，银古。”


End file.
